A New Hero
by ExeliaWave
Summary: Just a little too far into the path of Ethan Nakamura's knife, and Annabeth was gone. Without her at Percy's side, the fate of Olympus was not something he could shoulder. Percy/Annabeth. Full summary in Chapter Two, 'Nother Author's Note.
1. Chapter 1

**Gone**

He fought with her at his side, against his back, felt every movement she made. He felt her weaken and so he hacked at the monsters in a desperate attempt to let her rest. But she was strong and forged on, the bronze dagger flashing as she drove it into the beasts. Kronos' gaze watched their every move against the overwhelming throng of monsters, his golden eyes cruel and unrelenting.

And then he felt it. The tingling on the small of his back. He whirled around but not fast enough, just in time to see her throw herself just a little too far into the path of the knife, the poisoned blade burying itself deep into her heart. Her grey eyes widened, and she stumbled back, more in shock than pain, and collapsed in his arms. Her dirt streaked curls splayed across his shoulder, her head falling back into the crook of his neck. With a cry of rage he swung out with Riptide and demolished anyone within a meter's radius from them. He stabbed Nakamura through his heart with no emotion. He watched as his foe crumpled, clutching at the flow of blood pouring from his wound and laughed – a harsh, cruel sound. But he turned back to dying girl in his arms, begging her to stay with him, that they had ambrosia, and nectar, and please _please_ don't leave him–

Her beautiful grey eyes stared up at him, and a ghost of a smile graced her face. His name escaped her lips on a soft breath. She whispered something eligible and he leaned down desperately to hear her. Her shaky breath fluttered against his neck, her hand reached up to touch his eyebrows, unfurrowing the deep crease of his brows. More words trickled from her lips, buffeted on her last breath. He leaned forward to catch them, but only her last words reached his ears, " – hero, Percy..."

He cradled her head in his hands, tears dripping from his green eyes and streaking down his cheeks. "Yes, Annabeth, you were a hero."

She smiled that beautiful smile of hers, her lips soundlessly forming words. He read the word 'love' on her lips and choked down a sob. "Love you too, Wise Girl."

She kept that beautiful smile on her face as her bottomless grey eyes moved to the heavens, staring up at the cloudy sky until all the life left her eyes.

He choked on his sobs, raising his hand to close her eyes, pressing his lips to her forehead. He brushed the hair from her face and peeled her dagger from her lifeless fingers, sliding the blade into his belt.

He cried out in grief and howled as he held her to his chest, his tears dripping down onto her hair. Kronos' men cackled in laughter, chortling until their sides hurt and Percy's grief transformed into rage. He dropped her body, letting her slide to the ground. He glared around at the evil monsters, raising his sword against them. They laughed again, and Kronos grinned maliciously. "You couldn't save her, could you, Jackson?"

He cried out in rage and charged, fighting desperately to reach the evil Titan lord. He cut down Hellhounds and Laistrygonians and Dracaena that hissed in fury. He demolished all that stood in his way and the others fled, terrified by the rage in his green, _green_ eyes. When he finally looked up, intent on murdering Kronos, his eyes sought out the body of his once friend, and found nothing.

Kronos was gone.

* * *

Percy Jackson never saved the world.

He pursued the Titan lord up onto Olympus, his mind whirling around Annabeth and Annabeth and _revenge_. He followed the Titan's trail of destruction and found him in the throne room, tearing down Hera's seat of power. He threw himself at him with a cry of pure fury, but the Titan cackled and threw out his hand, sending him flying through a pane of glass and slamming into the wall of… Something. He felt the bones of both his legs crack and shrieked in pain, thinking of Annabeth, of her last words, of – of her hero.

He watched Grover stumble inside, watched his warm brown eyes widen at the sight of Kronos smashing thrones under his feet and Percy crumpled on the ground. He yanked out his reed pipes put them to his lips, but before he could even start his song the Titan pulled his feet out from under him, tripping the poor satyr and tying a collar around his neck, like a leash. Percy could do nothing but watch as Kronos yanked around his best friend like a pet, nothing as he watched Grover get secured to a column, nothing as he watched Kronos tear his horns out, as Grover crumpled and screamed, blood pouring from his head like a river of red.

As Kronos returned to his process of killing thrones, Percy watched as he picked up his father's throne and taunted it in Percy's face. Watched as he smashed Artemis' against a wall, as he tore Hephaestus' in half. Dionysus, Demeter, Ares, Hermes. He reached Athena's and Percy felt rage flood him like never before. That goddess was the last connection to _her_, to the girl with the smartass attitude and the thoughtful grey eyes and the amazing laugh and the cute little quirks. The way her hair flew around her face and the way she set her face with determination. His friend, his ally, his _love_–

He set himself on shaking legs and clawed his way to the cackling Titan. His fractured bones quaked under his weight, but his desperation urged him on. He shook with anger as he stood behind the Titan, as his chest heaved with anger and his fists trembled in fury. On one last boost of hatred, he flung himself at the Titan with all his might, in rage and grief and–

Percy Jackson died a hero's death.

His soul was never honored and his love never fulfilled. The Titans celebrated in cruel glory. The satyrs tormented for entertainment, the nymphs shackled for the men's eyes, their greedy gazes raking up and down their body. Olympus' heroes imprisoned, Artemis' Hunters hunted for sport.

And that was when the Olympians, chained to the pits of Tartarus–

–the mortals, cowering in fear–

–the nature spirits, shackled for amusement–

–the creatures of the sea, swimming in tanks–

–the last of the demigods, tortured for entertainment–

–the souls of the heroes, sentenced to eternal punishment–

–the champions of the gods, tormented for show–

Began to hope in vain for a new hero.

* * *

This is the most depressing story I have probably ever written. I mean, I've written a bunch of depressing stories, but none of them included practically killing the whole world. Anyways, I could really use the reviews, so please, please, PLEASE review! I would owe you forever!


	2. Nother Author's Note

So, hey guys! I changed my mind. I WILL post the rest of Gone on here, except now it's new name is A New Hero. Or, really, an old hero, considering what's actually going to happen. It'll probably be up by he end of today, tomorrow at latest. But knowing me, I'll probably get Writer's Block halfway into the chapter. Oh well. I'll see you soon!

~ Arielle

**Full Summary, as Promised**

The girl with the smartass attitude and the thoughtful grey eyes and the amazing laugh and the cute little quirks. The one that he couldn't save. Percy/Annabeth.

Annabeth Chase died in the Titan War. Without her at Percy's side, he failed in saving Olympus. But when Kronos raises them from the dead, torturing them for entertainment and satisfying his sickening fantasies with what's left of the nymphs and female demigods, Percy and Annabeth are granted a second chance to save the world. But even if they do, they will be scarred for life, never fully able to go back to their innocent lives before. Maybe they really are, _"better off as dead."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter One**

He raised them from the dead, their spirits never given a rest. He chained them, next to each other, shackled to the walls yet never quite in reach of each other's touch that they craved so desperately. Nights were spent just straining to feel the warmth of their skin, the press of their lips. Their tears marbled down their dirt-streaked cheeks, so desperate to feel the warmth of love. The metal shackles dug into their flesh, watery red blood dripping down their arms. Their bare feet were bloodied and blistered, worn from scrabbling against the rough dungeon floors.

Then he took her, yanked on her once glorious honey-blonde curls. His large hand wrapped all the way around her upper arm, scrawny and bony from starvation in the prisons. She whimpered and cried; howling and screeching, kicking and struggling against him all the way up the stairs as Percy, helpless, could only watch and wail.

And life in the dungeons, alone, was too much for him to bear.

The day he came back for him was the best and worst day of his life. His golden hair shone like a harsh and unrelenting ray of sun in the frigid, gruesome dungeons. He wrestled a weak but resilient Percy up the stairs and into blinding daylight.

The evil Titan lord laughed cruelly as he jerked on the chain around his neck. "I wouldn't struggle if I were you, young _hero_," He spat the last word, "I could end your weak little life with a single twist of my wrist."

Percy glared his green eyes up at him. "Then I will fight to my last breath," he spat, "In fact, I believe I already have."

But the Titan lord only laughed once more, digging his nails into Percy's scrawny neck, and continued dragging him down the shining marble corridor.

The fortress (or castle, really) was eerily empty. Or at least, the wing of the castle they went down was. There was naught a sound but the hollow echoes of Percy's struggles.

The Titan lord grinned maliciously as he dragged the green-eyed young hero down the grand halls of his home. The smooth marble floors offered no assistance for Percy as he struggled. He had no desire to visit whatever place the Titan had in mind for him.

As they continued, he started to hear almost ghostly cries and whimpers. They were so quiet Percy almost thought he was imagining things. But they grew very distinct; far away voices, broken like he was. Finally they drew so near the voices were like screeches in his ears. He panicked, scrabbling against the floors, green eyes wide and crazed. He didn't want to see, didn't want to know what was making those noises. No, no, no, nonononono _no_—

With one last yank, Percy came into view of a long wing, crowded with jail cells much like those in the dungeons, filled with people whimpering and screaming, each cell containing a prisoner, bloodied and broken, chained to the wall, with a monster dressed in full Greek armour, guarding them personally. He heard a whimper so close to his right, and when he forced himself to glance over, he saw a bare back, glistening with sweat and blood and slashes, the shaggy legs of a goat, and the tips of broken horns peeking over a head of dirt-streaked red-brown curls. No. No, it couldn't be, no no no _no_—

"Grover," he whispers, his voice ragged and uneven.

The bloodied form in the cell turns, face streaked with tears, an ankle chained to the cell bars. His eyes widened, and he lurched forth, reaching for his best friend through the bars, "Percy!" he bleated, his warm brown eyes filled with…

Hope.

Percy almost smiles as he reaches for him, tears streaking down his cheeks. Just before he could touch his fingers with his own, an echoing crack behind Grover sends him crumbling to the ground in pain, a cry tearing from his lips until he lay motionless on the ground, his form a crumpled heap.

Percy lurched forwards, scrambling for his best friend, until Kronos yanked him back with a cruel chuckle. Before he could try to reach up and swing his fist into the Titan's face, a voice behind Percy stopped him.

"Come to save the world again, eh, Kelp Face?"

He whirled around, finding a bloody face surrounded by stringy brown hair, now scrawny arms and hands wrapped around the bars. "Clarisse," he breathed.

"Never thought you'd see me like this, did you?" she scoffed. But somehow, through the layers of grime and blood and dirt, eyes like steel and mouth set in that familiar stubborn grimace, the Clarisse he knew and loved was still there, and fighting as hard as ever.

He couldn't find any words to say. "Clarisse… I…"

She exploded into emotion. "They _killed him_, Percy! _They killed Chris_!" She was breathing hard, rattling the bars as if her life depended on it. The Dracaena behind her swung her whip against Clarisse's back, eliciting another slash that poured blood onto the shiny floors of the corridor. She slumped against the bars, sobbing, her breaths ragged, her eyes haunted and broken.

Percy rushed forth, and this time Kronos didn't stop him. He took her hands into his, drawing her gaze up. Her words were ones that he would never forget; "Don't tell me you're sorry, Jackson. He's gone, and the only thing we can do for him is hope that he isn't sentenced eternal punishment."

At this point, Kronos yanked on the chain around his neck, pulling him forward.

"Promise me something, Jackson."

He looked into her eyes, hard as stone, "Anything."

"Promise me you won't give any of them a second chance. Promise me you'll kill every single one of them."

"Promise, Clarisse."

Kronos continued dragging him down the wing of cells. He saw Juniper, Connor Stoll, Will Solace, Katie Gardner, Michael Yew, Pollux, and even Jake Mason. Eventually he came a upon a hunched figure, curled into the corner, black hair shaggy and dressed in rags. He knew her the moment he set eyes on her. "Thalia?"

She turned slowly. Her electric blue eyes were haunted, but as piercing as ever. The moment she saw him, her eyes filled with such rage it was almost painful to look at her. She flung herself at him, hands outstretched, screeching bloody murder.

"_You let her die, Jackson!_ You let her die, and now she's somewhere off with _him_ and she's _gone_ and she's _broken_ and _gods_, Jackson. She'll never be happy again." Her hands were like claws, scrabbling for him, electric blue eyes filled with infinite rage.

The monster behind her dragged her back, but it was hard to forget the look in her eye, the one that spoke of pure betrayal.

"You let me down, Jackson. You let _her_ down. _Goddamn-it, Jackson_, you let the world down."

"Thalia," he whispered, "I-I'm sorry."

Her eyes shot to his, "Then prove it Jackson," she snapped, "Maybe someday I'll forgive you."

Before she or he could say anything else, Kronos dragged Percy on, and he struggled until he saw a pale, sallow face staring at him.

Nico.

"Travis Stoll is dead, Percy," he said monotonously, "So is Chris. And Malcolm. So were you, and Annabeth," he raised his dark gaze to meet Percy's, "None of you got the afterlife you deserved. So what happens now, Percy?" he whispered, "What happens now?"

Percy, at a loss for words, could only stare as Kronos dragged him on.

The rows of cells thankfully ended not long after that. Percy didn't know how many more faces of friends he could stand. And when the cells ended, the cries of pain disappearing behind him, he almost cried in relief and sorrow. Relief because he didn't have to see them anymore, and sorrow because those were his friends back there. His knees practically buckled as Kronos pulled him along. He heard voices not far down the hall, and he hoped desperately that they weren't more horrendous torture chambers.

The voices were boisterous and noisy, and sounds of drunken laughter rang down to Percy's ears. Relief washed over him, followed quickly by dread. Monsters intoxicated with alcoholic beverages never lead to good. What was their entertainment tonight?

His question was answered as they came closer to the tavern, the large, dimly lit room in the castle filled with monsters and demigods alike guzzling… Whatever it is they were guzzling. Shouts of strange demands filled Percy's ears as the monsters commanded outlandish desires in their drunken stupor.

A flash of red caught his eye, followed by freckled skin and eyes as green as his own. She looked miserable, golden chains dangling from her wrists and ankles, binding her to a god with scars all over him and eyes as cold as ice. He sat in a cushioned booth, a glass of alcohol in front of him, eyes following her every move. She was dressed in red sequins, a tray in her hands, greedy and grimy hands grabbing at the drinks on the tray and at her. She flinched when they touched her, grimaced at the leering smirks they threw at her. He knew her the moment he set eyes on her.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Thoughtlessly, he reached for her, starting across the room and crying out her name, a sound that barely rippled through the loud shouts and laughs. Kronos yanked him back like a dog and pulled him away before Rachel even heard his cries. Just as he left the room, Rachel glanced up at his last cries, eyes holding confusion and surprise, brows crinkled in concentration. Percy knew what was coming, and he hurled himself back into the entryway of the pub just as Rachel's green eyes turned his way, green mist pouring from her mouth and wrapping around her like a cloak. The occupants of the room stilled, looking at her in amusement.

_"Child of the sea god returns once more_

_Unravelling the riddle of Titans' lore._

_In the palace of steel a secret shall be found_

_Before all hope is swallowed by the ground."_

As the prophecy progressed Kronos' face grew redder and redder, the veins standing out in his neck as his grip on Percy's collar tightened. The monsters erupted into boisterous laughter, dismissing her premonition casually. Rachel's eyes shot open, the green mist trailing away. She stiffened, and as if her body couldn't hold her up any longer, and collapsed backwards, straight towards the minor god in the seat. Before she hit his hands, a single gasp flew from her lips to add to the dramatics of the incident, "Percy!" she breathed, and then her eyes fluttered closed and she slumped into the seat.

Kronos tore Percy from the doorway before anyone could see him and dragged him along. Percy, too weak to struggle against him, pondered with shock at Rachel's words. Why had Kronos been so angered?

Again they continued down the long corridor, Kronos fuming silently and the wheels in Percy's head turning in confusion. He didn't understand why the Titan Lord was almost quivering in anger, didn't understand why he looked like he needed to tear down Olympus again, brick by brick. And to tell the truth, he really didn't care. All he knew was that Kronos was shaken, and the prophecy had caused it. And that it could either be really bad, or a jackpot of luck.

The hero and the villain were both silent as they continued on, the halls empty and eerily soundless. The lights grew dimmer and they went up a grand staircase, lined with engraved wooden panels, glistening glass windows, and velvet drapes hanging from random places. As they spiraled higher, Percy realized they were heading up a tower. Where to? He wasn't so sure. Maybe the elegant décor was used to disguise torture chambers, or Percy was to be paraded around like a trophy. Or – gods forbid – that was where they disposed of dead bodies, and _she_ was there.

His breathing quickened until he was rasping and his heart pounded as they neared the top. A single, large wooden door blocked off what was on the other side. His fingers twitched involuntarily, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. The Titan Lord grinned maliciously laying his hand on the handle and yanking it open. Percy, almost yelped, pulling back from the doors and jerking away. The Titan laughed at his reaction, shoving him through the doorway into…

Another hallway, carpeted with red velvet and pretty little lamps. Percy stared wide-eyed, not bothering to hide his surprise. Just as he realized he wasn't in immediate danger, his mind wandered back to _her_. To her blonde curls and her know-it-all attitude and her impatience and that grey streak in her hair that matched his own. He dreaded news of her, dreaded news that she might be gone again, dreaded that she might be in danger, or was hurt and broken and wounded—

The Titan Lord swung open another door and shoved him in. Inside was an empty room and rough carpets and—

_Her_.

Her with her dirt-streaked curls and stormy eyes and that new scar on her wrist. A torn, soiled white dress draped over her thin bones and scrawny frame. She looked up and the relief and love that filled her gaze sent him catapulting into the room, wrapping her into his arms, listening to her sobs in the crook of his neck. His tears dripped onto her matted curls. He barely noticed the Titan unlocking the collar around his neck, instead fastening a chain to his ankle and locking it to the wall. He ignored the clanking of the chains and felt only the girl in his arms. And he felt something he never thought to feel again, something he'd lost the moment she'd been torn from his arms that fateful day in the dungeons.

He felt hope.

And Rachel's words rang through him again, almost a melody drifting through his head.

_"Child of the sea god returns once more_

_Unravelling the riddle of Titans' lore._

_In the palace of steel a secret shall be found_

_Before all hope is swallowed by the ground."_

He realized now why Kronos was so shaken by the new prophecy. He realized what the look in Grover's eyes meant. He realized why Clarisse had made him promise when her situation was so grim.

Not all hope had been lost.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed it, 'cause I jst used up my creative juices for the next three weeks. And exams are coming up. See you guys not so soon!

~ Arielle


End file.
